


BookShelf of Memories

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Depressed Leonard, Depression mention, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard wakes up on Valentines day feeling really low, but the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise show up to make his day a little brighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/gifts).



Leonard knew that today was going to be one of the ‘bad days’ as soon as he woke up. It wasn’t the fact that it took him half an hour to drag his eyes away from the ceiling and his ass out of bed, or the heavy feeling inside of his chest. It wasn’t even the way that his mind felt clouded and unfocused.

What told Leonard that today was going to be a ‘bad day’ was the way he stood in front of his dresser and looked down at a drawer full of medical uniforms with dread. Only a ‘bad day’ could make Leonard dread the thought of going into work.

He loved work more than anything. Helping people, chatting with Christine and Joseph while they worked. Heck he even liked it when Jim inevitably got himself hurt and came into Sickbay for a patching up. He’d never tell Jim that cuz lord knows it would only encourage him to act more reckless, but Leonard would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it just a tiny bit.

So today was going to be a ‘bad day’. He could work with that. It’s not like he hadn’t worked through bad days before. Maybe he would even be lucky and things would be slow so he could spend most of the day hiding away in his office.

Stepping out of his room freshly showered and dressed, Leonard grunted when he collided with a tiny body standing in front of his door. “What the hell.” He glared down at the offender, sighing when he saw Keenser standing there with wide eyes. “Sorry Keenser, i didn’t see you there.”

Bad day. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

As usual, Keenser didn’t reply with words but instead simply held out a small box towards Leonard. Raising an eyebrow, Leonard took the box and watched as the little guy ran off down the hallway.

“T..thank you!?” He called after the Engineer, wincing when Keenser turned around to wave at him and instead tripped over his own two feet. Apparently Leonard was going to make everyone suffer with him today. He’d need to make up for that tomorrow

Glancing down at the box in his hand, Leonard started to open it carefully, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw what was inside.

A small picture frame, most likely made out of spare parts that Keenser had found around Engeneering (and that Leonard hoped he asked Scotty permission for before using) with a picture of Leonard reaching up and lifting Keenser off of the bookshelf in his office. A picture he vaguely recalled Scotty taking while Leonard was busy trying to calm Keenser down after a visit to sickbay when something in engineering had blown up in Kessners face (Leonard didn’t ask for details, he only focused on healing the burn). Keenser had ran off into Leonard’s office after being healed and hidden himself away on top of his bookshelf, refusing to get down because he apparently didn’t want to go back to Engeneering and get injured again (at least, that’s what Scotty told Leonard).

It had taken Leonard an hour to convince Keenser to get down off of his bookshelf and go back to work, but it had been worth it when the little engineer let him lift him off his book shelf and hugged Leonard around the neck. Gestures like that made Leonard job worth it.

“Thank you.” He whispered to himself, holding the picture close and turning down the hallway. He still had a shift to get to in Sickbay, but Leonard was already thinking of the best place to put his new picture.

* * *

 

Stepping into Sickbay, Leonard raised an eyebrow when he saw Christine standing near her desk chatting with Joseph. It was a normal enough occurrence. Something that Leonard saw almost every morning when he arrived for his shift. Except, today they both had a small box tucked under their arms. That was definitely not normal.

“Leo!” he did his best not to crawl out of his skin when Joseph called out to him. The noise was already starting to get to him today and a quick escape to his office was definitely preferable at this point.

Apparently Joseph had noticed his discomfort, because the next thing Leonard knew the other doctor had stepped up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry,” he whispered softly “not the best of days.”

“Did you take your pills this morning?” Leonard nodded, smiling when Joseph let out a soft breath. Leonard without his pills was probably the worst thing ever for everyone, and those days were the reason everyone thought he was such a grouchy ass hole. It was hard to control his anger when he forgot his pills. “Then that’s fine,” Joseph beamed, grabbing the box from under his arm and holding it out to Leonard “Here, Happy Valentine's day.”

Leonard’s shoulders froze at the sound of that. Of course he had forgotten that today was Valentine's day. It was just his luck to forget something that important when he was in a brand new relationship and getting gifts from all of his friends. He was the worst.

“Relax Doctor.” Glancing over at Christine, Leonard smiled weakly when he saw her looking at him with soft eyes. “Today’s about showing your love for those in your life however you can. Besides, we all know you’ll find a way to pay us all back.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong about that. Leonard did love giving his friends gifts on random days, especially when he was having a really good day where the depression wasn’t kicking his ass and he could actually enjoy things he loved, like chocolate making.

“Thank you,” reaching out, Leonard took the box from Joseph carefully and began to open it, smiling when Joseph took the picture from Keenser out from under his arm where he had tucked it earlier and examined it.

Lifting the top of the box, Leonard chuckled when he found himself faced with yet another picture. This time the frame was more intricate, something he figured that Joseph had found in a store a while ago and gotten for him. The picture was also a lot older. It was from their Academy days, during finals week from what Leonard could tell. Him and Joseph were sitting on a very familiar couch in the library asleep with their pads on their laps, cue cards everywhere and probably a little too much coffee in their veins.

He loved it.

“I told you it was a good pick.” Christine spoke up, taking her place beside Joseph and glancing down at the picture in Leonard’s hand “it’s cute.”

“I wasn’t sure if ‘cute’ was what i wanted to go with.” Joseph chuckled “though, i’m glad i did. I think he likes it.”

“I love it.” Leonard corrected, reaching out and pulling Joseph into a hug “thank you.”

Wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist, Joseph lifted him up into the air and chuckled when the CMO grunted in annoyance. “Love you.” Joseph said softly, putting Leonard down and pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

“Keep that up in front of your girlfriend and she’ll get jealous.” Leonard huffed in amusement, laughing when Christine shoved her box into his hand and kissed Joseph’s cheek. “Oh wait, i forgot. She’s perfect and she knows it. Nothing to be afraid of.”

“Damn right.” Christine smirked triumphantly, taking Joseph’s picture from Leonard and Keenser from Joseph so that they were together. “Now open it.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Leonard chuckled, lifting the top off of Christine’s gift and chuckling when he saw yet another picture. The frame matched Josephs, but the picture was much newer, from Jim’s birthday party last month to be particular. This one was of Leonard, Christine and Joseph all in a circle with drinks in their hands and smiles on their face.

Leonard couldn’t recall what exactly they had been talking about, but he loved the happy looks on all of their faces. “I love it.” he smiled up at Christine, chuckling when she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Today may be bad for his depression, but at least he had amazing friends to make it a little better.

* * *

 

Later that morning, Leonard sat at his desk with his head on top of his hands and his eyes glued on his new bookshelf. Something he had found in his office earlier that morning with a note from Scotty and another picture frame set on the top shelf already. This picture frame contained a lovely picture of Leonard and Scotty clinking their whiskey glasses together at Jim’s birthday party with large smiles on their faces. Leonard hadn’t noticed until today just how happy he had been that day, celebrating his best friends birthday.

He had placed the other three picture frames on the shelf with Scotty’s, and now he found himself sitting at his desk staring at all of the picture’s that he had gathered throughout the day.

Along with the first four, Leonard had also gotten a few pictures from various members of the crew. Every single picture had Leonard and that crew member in it, plus maybe a few other people, and in every single one of them Leonard could see himself smiling, even if it was just a small turn of his lips.

Happy memories that were starting to fill his office. It was something he had really needed today.

“Knock Knock.” glancing up at the doorway, Leonard smiled when he saw Jim standing there with a small box under his arm. “How’s my favorite Doctor doing today?”

“My brain’s not all here, but i’m not bad.” Leonard smiled, chuckling when Jim frowned “never mind Jim. what can i do for you.”

Taking a moment to process the question, Jim let a smile pull at his lips slowly and made his way over to Leonard’s desk to put the box down in front of his best friend. “I brought you a gift.”

“You and 50 other people.” Leonard joked, waving a hand towards his new bookshelf and watching as Jim started to examine it. “I take it this was your idea?”

“Actually, no.” Leonard raised an eyebrow at the sound of that. Jim had seemed the most likely to plan something like this, given how much he really loved doing things for his friends. “Don’t worry about it Bones, open your gift.”

Giving his head a shake, Leonard reached out and pulled his new gift close while Jim stepped up to the bookshelf and looked at all the the pictures. Jim had always said he loved Leonard’s smile, so he could understand the Captain’s fascination with a bunch of pictures where Leonard was smiling.

Lifting the lid up, Leonard gave his head a shake when he saw a Starfleet Command picture frame. Something Jim would only be able to get at the Academy, and which Leonard could absolutely see him holding onto for the past two years since they graduated until he found the perfect used for it.

Apparently, a picture of Leonard and Jim laying in the sand on New Vulcan was the perfect occasion for Jim to pull out this particular picture frame, because that’s what Leonard found himself looking at.

Both of them were in light Vulcan clothing that Sarek had provided with them when they arrived for their visit, and they were both laughing their asses off because Jim had some how managed to get them lost even though Spock was supposed to be showing them around (Not that Spock really knew where anything was, considering it was a whole new planet to him as well).

It had been one of the best days Leonard had ever had. Just him, Jim, Spock and Nyota hanging out on New Vulcan and exploring while they had a day off before a diplomatic gathering that they were picking Ambassador Sarek up for.

It was also the day that Spock had taken Leonard out for a walk during the night (when it was a lot less hot, thank god) and suggested that the two of them started dating. The proposal was the most ridiculous and hilarious thing that Leonard had ever heard, and it wasn’t romantic in any stretch of the imagination, but he had loved it.

Not to mention the past few months had been amazing.

“Bones…” Glancing up, Leonard watched as Jim knelt down beside him and reached to to press a hand against his face and wipe away some tears “Happy memories. They’re supposed to make you smile.”

“They do…” Leonard whispered with a shaky voice “they do make me happy Jim..thank you…”

Placing the picture frame down on his desk, Leonard turned around in his chair and leaned forward to pull Jim into a hug while he hid his face in the Captain’s shoulder. “Thank you.” he whispered for what felt like the hundredth time, letting the tears roll down his cheeks while he held his best friend close.

“Anything for you Bones.” Jim promised as he returned the hug.

* * *

 

The day hadn’t been super busy thankfully, so Leonard found himself spending a lot of it in his office while Christine and Joseph took care of any patients who did happen to come in. He was forever thankful that both of them were so helpful on days like today. Leonard had gotten used to people expecting him to get over his depression whenever something good happened or something made him smile, and that’s just not how it worked.

Sure, he was happy and he definitely couldn’t keep his eyes off of the pretty new bookshelf in his office. He had even gotten a few more pictures since Jim left. Sulu had come in just an hour after with Chekov trailing behind him, both with gifts from Leonard that quickly joined the others on the bookshelf. It was almost full of picture frames of all different shapes and sizes with a variety of pictures that Leonard loved.

Unfortunately, none of that changed the fact that all Leonard wanted to do was crawl under his desk and sleep. That he couldn’t focus on his paperwork for more than five minutes before he had to find something else to occupy his attention. It didn’t even alleviate that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he was worthless and lazy, and he really did wish that would go away.

Now, it was getting close to lunch and Leonard was dreading the idea of going to a mess hall full of people who would want to talk and be cheerful. He really wasn’t up for it.

“Order Delivery.” Leonard’s head snapped up at the sound of Nyota’s voice, a soft smile tugging at the edge of his lips when he saw her standing at his door with two trays of food in her hands. He could even see a small box propped up against the drinks on one of the trays. Apparently Nyota was in on the ‘give Leonard gifts’ day thing, which didn’t really surprise him at all.

“Didn’t realize you took orders.” He joked, waving a hand towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk and watching as Nyota moved to take it while placing the trays down between them.

“I don’t.” She smiled brightly “But the Captain happened to mention that today might not be a good day to catch you in the mess hall, so i thought i would save you the trip.”

“I always knew you were my favorite.” Leonard smiled, chuckling when Nyota winked at him in return. “Thank you. You didn’t have to deliver lunch to me.”

“And miss out on having a private lunch with one of the only cool people on this ship?” She smiled over at him.

“I’ll make sure to let your girlfriend know you said that.” Leonard chuckled, ducking when Nyota crumpled up a napkin and tossed it at his head “Hey.”

“She knows i love her.” She huffed in amusement.

Giving his head a shake, Leonard reached forward and pulled what he assumed was his tray close. When Nyota didn’t protest, he figured he had made the right choice and picked up the bowl of Rice noodles she had gotten him.

“Not going to open your gift?” Leonard rolled his eyes at the sound of that and put his bowl back down. She was probably right though. He wasn’t the cleanest of eaters, so it was best if he opened his gift and got it out of the way before trying to eat.

“Let me guess, a picture?” He smiled, nodded towards the bookshelf and chuckling when Nyota glanced over.

“Well, it’s a little different.” she protested with a chuckle “but you have to open it to see how.”

Plucking the box off of his tray, Leonard leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Lunch and a present. Nyota you are absolutely the best.” he smiled, opening the box while Nyota laughed at him.

Inside of the box sat a simple gold picture frame. Something that Leonard figured Nyota could get anywhere but was gorgeous and did its job of highlighting the picture inside of it well. A picture that made Leonard’s heart stop.

Where every other picture had been of Leonard and his gifter beaming, laughing or just smiling, this one was goofy. It was the pure definition of Leonard’s friendship with Nyota. There wasn’t much that they could see in the background, as both of their faces smooshed together took up the entire picture. Instead, the two of them with their eyes squeezed shut and their tongues sticking out was the entirety of the picture. Something simple and goofy and absolutely amazing.

“I love it.” He whispered, glancing up at Nyota with a bright smile while he brought the picture close to his chest and hugged it.

“I thought you might.” She smiled back at him, reaching out over the desk and placing a hand on his elbow while he continued to hug the picture “it’s a personal favorite of mine, after all.”

“And Nyota always has good taste.” Leonard chuckled fondly.

“Of course i do.” Nyota squeezed his elbow gently before sitting back in her chair and watching as Leonard took one more look at the picture.

Standing up, Leonard made his way over to the bookshelf and placed Nyota’s picture directly between Jim and Joseph’s on the top shelf. The shelf that held all of his favorite pictures.

He set it up carefully and let his finger trace over the simply gold frame while his eyes examined all of the pictures. All of the various moments in the past few years that Leonard had found himself laughing, smiling, joking and having a good time despite how much his brain wanted him to hate himself.

“I love it all.” He whispered softly, turning in his spot to face Nyota and reaching up to clean the tears that were falling down his face.

“Leo…” the next thing he knew, Leonard was being pulled into Nyota’s arms while she kissed the top of his head. He had known today was going to be a bad day, but he hadn’t exactly counted on everyone doing their best to make it an emotional day as well. He didn’t need to be crying this much. “We love you.”

“You love the old grump?” He laughed bitterly “the man who complains about everything, hides away in his office and can’t even stand being around all of these amazing people on a day like today?”

“We love you.” Nyota said again, a bit more sternly this time while he hugged him. “We love your smile, the way your warn us about all the dangers we could face, the way that you’re so careful and kind with everyone who comes through those sickbay doors but how you’re also gruff and grumpy with those who won’t listen to you.”

Pulling back a little, Nyota cupped Leonard’s face and lifted his head so that he was looking at her “we love you, Leo. Depression or not, and trust me no matter what happens on your bad days, the depression never manages to take away that kind soul and sweet smile.”

Giving his head a shake, Leonard laughed weakly and hid his face in Nyota’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to respond at this moment other than to hug Nyota back. Maybe later he’d say something sweet or get her a gift, but for now the silence would have to do and he was glad that she was accepting of it.

* * *

At the end of the day, Leonard wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and curl up under his blankets without moving for the rest of the night. It wasn’t much to ask really. He had gotten a decent amount of paperwork done and he had managed to walk away from an Ensign who was just a little too mouthy for him today, without yelling at them.

Really, it was a good day considering how shitty he felt. He deserved a good break.

Apparently Spock didn’t agree with Leonard’s plans to hide away in his quarters and sleep for the rest of the day, unfortunately. At least, that’s the only reason Leonard could come up with for the other man’s presence outside his quarters.

“Spock, i know it’s Valentine's day and someone on this ship probably convinced you that you have to do something special and woo me…” Leonard shut up when his boyfriend held up a hand to silence him.

“I’m not here because of your human tradition of gift giving.” Spock explained, rolling his eyes when Leonard pointed to a gift tucked under his arm “this was for you regardless, as i could not be the only one without such a gift when everyone else who considers you a friend was giving you one.”

“So it was Jim’s idea?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow “or Nyota’s? It makes sense. She would come up with something adorable and mushy like that.”

Spock frowned. “It was neither the Captain’s idea nor Lieutenant Uhura’s.” He explained calmly “i came up with it myself. The Captain had informed me of the upcoming celebration and when i expressed interest in participating for you he explained that it was for romantic and platonic loves. I recall that you sometimes have difficulties believing that you have many friends and have convinced yourself that many people believe you to be...gruff and annoying.”

Leonard lowered his head. He should have known it was Spock. Only he could come up with such an adorable idea to make Leonard feel better about himself.

Spock had always been careful around Leonard, ever since the day they had met. Sure, they argued and got in each others faces when they disagreed, that was one of the fun parts of their relationship because they both knew that neither of them meant any ill will when they were tossing words at each other. But Spock had been gentle with Leonard. Ridiculously gentle.

It wasn’t until a week after they met that Leonard had worked up the courage to ask Spock about it, and the Vulcan had looked almost embarrassed to admit he had looked into Leonard’s medical file (along with all of the senior staffs) and tried to adjust his personality around Leonard’s depression.

It was sweet really, and Spock wasn’t like other people. People who acted like they were walking on eggshells around Leonard and always reminding him how ‘valued’ and ‘important’ he was. He appreciated that.

Spock’s approach had been more...logical, if Leonard could steal the word. He still argued with Leonard and disagreed with him. He could even get physical if he believed that Leonard’s stubbornness would lead to the Doctor injuring himself in some way.

He also showed kindness though, in ways he didn’t with others. Sometimes it was as simple as bringing Leonard a coffee at breakfast, or reminding Leonard that even though he made a mistake he was still considered one of the best Medical Doctor’s in starfleet.

It had gotten even sweeter when the two of them started dating. Sometimes Spock would bring Leonard breakfast to his room on days that he noticed that Leonard wasn’t in the mess hall at his usual time. Other times, it was Spock sneaking into Leonard’s quarters and cuddling up into bed with him because he knew Leonard likes the feeling of another body wrapped around him.

Spock was one of the sweetest people that Leonard had ever met, in his own special way, and he was willing to fight anyone who said otherwise.

“So...if you’re not here just for a present…” Leonard finally spoke up, kicking his foot against the floor nervously “I just...i’m not really having a good day Spock. My mind’s not really focusing right now and i think you deserve better than me sleeping for the rest of the night. You deserve my full attention.”

“As i’m sure i will receive when we wake up in the morning.” meeting Spock’s eyes, Leonard smiled weakly when he saw the determination. Apparently Spock was not budging on this. “However, for tonight i intend to make you hot chocolate and provide you with sufficient body warmth while you sleep.”

“Cuddles.” Leonard corrected him with a small smile “you plan on cuddling with me.”

“That would be an appropriate term, yes.” Rolling his eyes, Leonard punched in his code and watched as the doors to his quarters slide open. “The Captain has informed me that you enjoy hot chocolate when you are having a…’bad day’.”

“He used to make it all the time when we were at the academy together.” Leonard chuckled at the memory of Jim trying to learn how to make hot chocolate from scratch the first time he found himself without any of the pre made stuff and a really depressed Leonard. “He got really good at it too.”

Stepping into his quarters, Leonard listened to Spock’s footsteps following behind him and the doors sliding shut with a soft ‘click’.  

“He explained the process to me, though i have been told by Nyota that you keep some of your favorite pre made version in your kitchen.” Pointing towards the cupboard that Spock wanted, Leonard smiled to himself when the Vulcan placed his gift down on the coffee table in his tiny living room and went to retrieve the hot chocolate.

“You don’t have to pamper me Spock.” Leonard pointed out, rolling his eyes when Spock glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I just mean...it’s a bad day. I’ll take my pills tonight on time, get some sleep and hopefully tomorrow will be better.”

“The point is not to ‘pamper you’” Spock explained, opening the cupboard in front of him and retrieving the hot chocolate “Pampering insinuated that you will be happy and relaxed afterwards, but that is now what will happen. You will still be...sad, angry, upset with yourself and low. However, i do wish to do what i can to ensure that you are not alone today and that you have something to smile about.”

“A Vulcan wanting someone to smile?” Leonard chuckled when Spock threw him a look that he could only take as the Vulcan equivalent of a glare “sorry, it’s just funny.”

“I am Vulcan, you are not.” Spock reminded him as he opened the hot chocolate and reached to retrieve Leonard’s favorite mug from the cupboard “And your smile is quite...intoxicating.”

Feeling a smile tugging at the edge of his lips, Leonard turned his gaze down towards the floor and tried to cover the blush taking over his face by pulling his shirt up over his nose. Spock really was the sweetest and Leonard was kind of super lucky to catch a boyfriend that amazing.

It didn’t take long for Spock to boil the water and make the hot chocolate, and once he was done he made his way over to the couch that Leonard had gotten comfortable on and sat down. “Do you not wish to open your gift?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes glued on the square box still placed on the table.

“I feel bad i didn’t get you anything.” Leonard whispered “i didn’t get anyone anything and you all...you went and made today amazing.” Swinging a hand out into the air, Leonard sighed “I really don’t deserve all of these amazing friends, or this amazing boyfriend i have.”

“You do.” Spock corrected, placing the hot chocolate down on the table and leaning back against the couch so that he could wrap an arm around Leonard’s shoulder and pull him close. “I do not require gifts, as this is not my holiday. However, if i was to ask for something, all i would want is you.”

“You’re being romantic.” Leonard accused playfully while he buried his face into Spock’s shoulder “it’s cute.”

“Also True.” Spock promised as he turned and pressed a tender kiss on top of Leonard’s head. “My gift is you Leonard. You’re sweet, intelligent, resourceful, patient, kind and protective. I could not ask for anything better in a mate.”

Smiling to himself, Leonard closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist. “I’m also a depressed mess.” He reminded him “i’m short tempered, gruff, stubborn, a worry wart and…” he shut up when Spock put a hand against the back of his neck and pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

“All qualities that i agree are part of you, but do not make you any less desirable to me.” Spock promised softly “I have you and that is all i need for a...Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“And i have the sweetest boyfriend ever.” Leonard peeked up at Spock and smiled when  he saw the way that Spock’s eyes lit up at his compliment “and he’s also super cuddly.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Spock said softly, leaning forward just far enough so that he could pick up the gift off of the coffee table and settling back into the couch while he held the gift out towards Leonard “I would enjoy if you opened your gift. It did take me quiet some time to find the perfect one.”

“Well, now i have to.” Leonard pretended to complain, prying himself away from Spock slowly and sitting up on the couch as he took the present into his hands “I don’t want you to think i won’t love it.”

“We’ll only find out if you open it.” Nodding his head, Leonard looked down at the present and smiled. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to love whatever it was. It was from Spock and he had already admitted to putting a lot of thought into it. Leonard knew it was going to be perfect.

That’s why it didn’t surprise him much when he opened the gift and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the photo. This frame was simple and silver. There was no special designs or engravings like the other one’s, and it wasn’t made by hand. But the picture inside was what made it amazing.

A picture of Leonard and Spock from their first landing party mission together. Both of them were hunched over an experiment that Spock was doing, and Leonard could recall listening to every word the Vulcan was saying to him with interest. There wasn’t anything special about that day, or that moment in particular, but Leonard loved it.

He still wondered why though. What had Spock realized about this picture that made him want to choose it over all of the one’s Leonard knew he had of them holding hands, Kissing, Leonard laughing at something Spock had said, or the two of them just being an adorable couple together.

“What’s so special about this day?” the question came out wrong, but thankfully Spock seemed to understand what Leonard meant. Instead of looking hurt or upset, Spock turned his eyes down towards the picture and let the side of his lips curl up into a hint of a smile.

“That was the day i realized you were special.” glancing down at the picture, Leonard smiled to himself and pulled it close to his chest. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling. There was still the sadness, sleepiness and overall uselessness that he had been feeling all day. However, deep down inside he felt something resembling warmth. A warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something that his friends couldn’t make him feel no matter how hard they tried.

A Warmth that he knew could only be made by Spock.

“I love it.” He whispered, glancing over at Spock and laughing when he felt tears starting to roll down his face yet again. “I...i love you.”

Spock met his eyes when he said those last three words, and Leonard could feel him searching him for any hint that what he was saying was true. Leonard had never said those words to Spock before. It wasn’t that they weren't true. He was head over heels in love with Spock and he knew it ever since they had kissed on their second week of dating.

However, Leonard had always been afraid that Spock didn’t return those feelings. That maybe this was something that would be amazing for a short time and then some crashing down on him in a heap of fire and hurt.

He didn’t want that again. It hurt too much the first time.

Spock cupped his face carefully, letting Leonard turn his head and kiss the palm of his hand while he continued to clutch the picture close. “I love you too, Leonard.”


End file.
